A blood pump assembly, such as an intracardiac blood pump assembly, may be introduced into the heart to deliver blood from the heart into an artery. Various blood pump assemblies pull blood from the left ventricle of the heart and expel blood into the aorta. Some blood pump assemblies may support the left side of the heart and may be introduced percutaneously during a cardiac procedure through the vascular system, such as by a catheterization procedure through the femoral artery, into the ascending aorta, across the aortic valve, and into the left ventricle. In systems intended to support the right side of the heart, blood pump assemblies can be introduced through a vein and inserted into the heart through the venous system (i.e. vena cava). Blood pump assemblies for either side of the heart may also be surgically implanted or inserted through the subclavian and/or carotid arteries.
During insertion of a blood pump assembly through a blood vessel, the torturous path and/or calcified anatomy can obstruct and damage components of the blood pump assembly. Damage to a blood pump assembly during insertion may require removal or replacement of the blood pump assembly. Because the blood pump assembly is designed for use in procedures that impact patient vitality, it is important that the blood pump assembly be capable of precise operation and delivery. Still further, it can be important to monitor the patient's interactions with the blood pump assembly.